<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solstice by reapersbarge, wafflesandkruge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344252">Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/pseuds/reapersbarge'>reapersbarge</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge'>wafflesandkruge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Found Family, Gen, Grishaverse Big Bang 2020, M/M, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersbarge/pseuds/reapersbarge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of creatures of legend, Kes Tarm is a mixing-pot of magic, deception, and mysteries. Kaz Brekker, a club owner, stays out of paranormal politics and minds his own business. A mortal in a world of legend, Kaz’s crew is rounded out with sorcerers, fae, a wraith, and a werewolf. When the status quo is upended when a string of strange disappearances and murders rock the city, all evidence points towards a sinister group working in the shadows. Tasked with finding a lost fae prince, Kaz and his ragtag crew must figure out how to work together before the gloom takes them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Grishaverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the grishaverse big bang! Check out the amazing artwork that goes with this fic by @kayadraws (@kayadoodles on ig), @chaotic-art-druid, @obligatorychinchillas (@rolins on ig), @bubble--berry, @kavinskysdick, @inkingnothing, and @reilynbears on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nikolai whistled a jaunty tune as he strode down the cobblestone road. The street was dark, nearly deserted save for a few unsavory looking types luring in the shadows of alleyways. Eyes that glowed nearly red shone in the darkness. As he passed them, they each quickly scrambled into the light, bowing and apologizing, and other manners of prostrating themselves Nikolai would normally take the time to enjoy, but today he had a job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowing and scraping continued as he entered a more populated street. Nearly none of the Unsighted frequented these streets, so Nikolai was treated to the sights of horns, tails, and even the occasional wing or two. The crowd cleared for him, allowing him a small bubble of space at all times as people tried their best not to touch him. Nikolai wasn’t sure if he liked it or not–it felt rather lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he came to a stop and admired the neon red sign that hung above his destination. Brekker always did have a flair for the dramatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Barrel Boss himself was lounging in his usual seat at the bar on the second floor, overseeing his empire. Nikolai grinned. Perfect. He made his way through the raucous room, dodging passing waiters and drunk gamblers. Over the riotous crowd, he could hear an alluring voice singing of love lost. In the smoky haze of the room, no one seemed to recognize him and he was fine with that. He didn’t need rumors spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly chirpy fae girl with tattoos swirling over her exposed collarbones and shoulders bumped into him as she threw back her head with laughter. A spark of magic jumped between them as he gripped her elbow to steady her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful there,” he warned with a wink. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her green eyes widened with shock. She quickly distanced herself and bowed low. “I humbly apologize and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for such formalities,” Nikolai insisted. He cast a quick look around, and thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. She apologized profusely once more before melting away into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it upstairs to Brekker with no further incidents. Despite the heat from the packed crowd below, the club owner still wore a snugly tailored suit and of course, his infamous black gloves. The man surveyed Nikolai with obvious distaste as he sipped at a glass of amber liquid. “Lantsov.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘Your Highness’ to you, Brekker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brekker didn’t say anything, instead he thumped his crow’s head cane thrice against the floorboards and made a shooing gesture with a gloved hand. The other occupants of the bar, including the bartender, fled discreetly. Nikolai gazed after him with a wistful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What business, Your Highness? It appalls me that I have to see your face this week outside of our usual meeting.” He somehow made the royal title sound like the vilest of insults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai helped himself to a glass of rum from behind the bar and took the seat next to Brekker. “I’ve got a job for you. From the High King himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz’s scowl deepened. “Tell your father he can go to hell. I don’t answer to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai smiled. “But you answer to money, don’t you, Brekker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how much scrub you’re talking,” replied Kaz. A gloved finger reached out to snag Nikolai’s glass from him. “My time doesn’t come cheap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The High Prince frowned at the loss of his drink. Brekker always had the best rum in town and it was a shame to be denied it. He let his eyes take in the darkened club. Red velvet ran across the walls, deftly drawing attention from the lack of windows. In the center of the space lay a dancefloor ringed with card tables. It was a clever business, Nikolai conceded. Magic users, fae, shifters, and non-magic people alike wandered in and out of Brekker’s doors, all bringing their own gossip and information. It was intelligence like that that was necessary for Nikolai’s current business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I’ve ever paid you. Trust me,” he said with a half smile, “it’ll be well worth your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust gets you killed.” Kaz stared into his drink as if it held the city’s worst secrets. “Meet me in my office after two, make a show of leaving and come back in through the side entrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes after the clock tower in the old district rang twice, Nikolai let himself into the Crow Club through the side door. The club was still going strong, loud music and shouts tempting Nikolai with every step he took. But he had a job tonight. Up the stairs and through a door hidden behind a tapestry, Brekker waited for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time,” snapped the man in question. In the low candlelight, the unhealthy pallor of his skin contrasted with the harsh black of his suit. Brekker gestured impatiently at the chair across from him. Nikolai sat down without bothering to offer his hand; that was like asking for a knife in his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a mockery of manners, Brekker poured each of them a glass of dark liquid. He moved to pass the glass, but Nikolai didn't take it. He shot the other man a pointed look. Brekker rolled his eyes, but took the first sip. Satisfied when he didn’t keel over, Niolai snagged the glass from him. Even after all their meetings, it still took the prince by surprise that he hadn’t been killed yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” said Brekker after a moment. “What does this supposed job entail?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai inhaled briefly through his nose, taking a drink of the warm alcohol. “My father wishes to engage you in a job. His Seers have seen that a war is on the horizon and--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want no part in a war, Lantsov,” Brekker cut him off. “If I’m going to take a job it will be because of the money, not whatever noble king and country notion you’ve got in your head. How much are we talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“30 million.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brekker reclined against the velvet of his chair with raised eyebrows. Nikolai could almost see the wheels spinning behind his dark eyes. “Bullshit. The Seelie King doesn’t have access to that kind of money. His court’s rules have bound up his financials, though you wouldn’t know it the way the queen--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it,” spat Nikolai. “Remember to whom you are speaking, Brekker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man leaned forward to turn the full force of his glare on him. Despite the strained, if hostile working relationship the pair of them had, moments like this reminded Nikolai of who exactly Kaz Brekker was. The stories people told in taverns and alleyways spoke of a man who would commit any sin for the right price. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirtyhands once buried a child alive because the father welched on a bet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brekker wears gloves to hide the claws his demon mother gave him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All or none of them could be true, especially when one looked into the coal-black of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver of fear worked its way down Nikolai’s spine, but he shook it off. There was no place for weakness when one sat at Kaz Brekker’s table. Nikolai slid the mask of a bored prince back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to turn down the money, I’ll just find someone else,” he said, standing as if to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly be worth 30 million to the Seelie King?” asked Brekker. A spark of interest showed in his eyes and Nikolai resisted the urge to smirk. He’d gotten him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai returned to his seat. He braced himself for Brekker’s reaction. “The child of prophecy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club owner burst into laughter. Malicious scorn edged the sound, making it harsh to the ears. “That is the biggest load of shit I’ve heard all year. Your father’s Seers have been peering at the vapors for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Seers have reported the same visions––not just the ones employed by the Court.” There was great unease among the Fae, as they could all feel...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> approaching. A darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brekker slammed down his glass. The bang against the wood reverberated throughout the office. “It’s been nearly twenty years. What you are asking is nearly impossible. Why now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai hesitated, carefully considering what exactly he was allowed to tell Brekker. The Fae were secretive people, and Brekker wasn’t a good person to trust with your secrets. Not if you didn’t want them shared with the highest bidder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This year, a total solar eclipse will occur on the winter solstice. The child-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You foolish Fae and your little prophecies,” he scoffed. He poured himself another drink. “You’d be better off-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai whirled around, a hand reaching for the weapon in his jacket. Inej Ghafa, Brekker’s… lieutenant? Girlfriend? Spy? Whatever she was, she was standing by the door, her hands clasped innocently behind her. He hadn’t heard her come in, and her sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a presence was off-putting. There were plenty of rumors about her too. A ghost Brekker had summoned from a cemetery. An Unseelie changeling child. A child blessed by witches from birth to be the greatest assassin to ever live. Of course, neither she nor her employer had confirmed or denied the rumors. They were good for business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brekker waved a hand at her to tell her to go on. Her gaze flicked to Nikolai, a question lurking in her dark eyes, but she didn’t voice it. “There’s been another murder. Near the Staves. They’re saying it’s one of the Seelie King’s guards this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai’s body stilled. “Is my father-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the guard they found. No signs of other victims.” At some unseen signal from Kaz, she nodded and disappeared seemingly in the time it took him to blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small thrill of relief went through his body. If his father hadn’t been murdered, then maybe his hunch was still right. He turned back to Kaz whose hands were folded on his desk, the very picture of arrogance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what they want. You can stop them.” He didn't elaborate who “they” were, but he was sure Brekker had his own suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz was silent, his face a perfect mask. There was a reason Nikolai had never won a hand of cards against him. When he spoke, Nikolai’s heart sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai knew better than to protest. He brushed off his coat and made his way to the office door. Just as his fingers pushed the tapestry aside, Brekker spoke again. “Have the money sent in full to me by noon tomorrow. In gold.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Watered down sunlight was beginning to stream down from the skylights by the time Kaz emerged from his office. He stood at her shoulder, both of them silent and watching the club’s spilled drinks, broken furniture, and general mess be taken care of by their cleaners. She focused on a young, golden-haired witch who easily fixed a broken table with a twirl of her fingers. Caster magic never got old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adjusted her perch on the thin railing. “What are you going to do about the murder? It’s the third one this month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect an answer, not when she could practically hear the cogs in his brain turning and scheming. She’d overheard enough from his conversation with the Fae prince to put the pieces together, but it would be nice if Kaz told them what was going through his mind every once in a while. With a sigh, she leaned against a column and continued watching the bustle below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina Zenik, a notoriously dangerous blood witch and the Crow Club’s resident singer, was in a corner, dozing off on the shoulder of a tall, blonde man. Between the late nights and the magic she expended, she was always sleepy after a full night of work. As if sensing her gaze on them, the man looked up, his icy blue eyes meeting Inej’s. She gave a small wave. He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthias Helvar was usually found somewhere around Nina. He’d been hired as security for the club through a recommendation by Nina, but to Kaz’s frustration, he spent more time protecting Nina than the club. He was good at his job though, as most people had the innate sense to stay away from predators. Inej certainly remembered the last time he’d shifted into his wolf form and nearly compromised their mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An argument broke out between one of the last straggling patrons and a lanky boy with two pistols on his belt. Jesper Fahey was always the one exception to the “no weapons” policy, though he hardly needed it. Inej’s lips twisted as he snapped his fingers and a sudden gust of wind pushed the belligerent patron out the door. He gave her a playful wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late, as usual, a red-headed boy finally ran through the doors with his satchel trailing behind him. Wylan van Eck was a conundrum. He was Fae, but raised by humans as a Changeling so his powers were unpredictable at best and downright self-destructive at worst. Kaz often had him here during the day to run sums and make sure nothing was amiss. Inej didn’t miss the way a floorboard seemed to rise a few inches, tripping Wylan and sending him stumbling into Jesper. Next to her, Kaz muttered something about Jesper wrecking his floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cleaners left, then it was just them and their crew, the deadliest mishmash of cutthroats and thieves that had ever graced Kes Tarm’s streets. Kaz stepped forward, his gloved hands wrapping around the wooden railing. “It’s time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Inej stood up, eyed how far the floor was. Then she dissolved into shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of her gifts as a wraith, the ability to make her body insubstantial. It came in handy when she was stuck in a tight spot or wanted to spy on someone, but for now, her abilities would be used just to spite Kaz who had to take the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her blood turned cold, her body impossibly light as the world dimmed. It was always a strange sensation, passing </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, but a second later, her feet solidified and hit the now empty dance floor as she landed in a crouch. The remaining shadows around her dissipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive hat trick,” Jesper drawled. He waved a hand and a chair moved from across the room for her. She dusted herself off and took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen better from me, Jes,” she replied with a small grin. Nina and Matthias made their way over to the table, the former still yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill Kaz to have meetings at a normal time?” Nina complained. She ran her fingers through her updo, pulling out pins and letting her hair tumble down her back. Matthias took the chair next to her without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylan popped up from behind the bar, a pot of coffee in his hand. Without having to be asked, Jesper snapped his fingers and six mugs appeared on the table. Wylan poured them each a steaming cup. Nina took a sip and sighed wistfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to share some blood with me, Jes? I promise I’ll use it for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winked. “Not a chance. My ma passed down these gifts and they stay in the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you, Inej?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pretended to think about it. The three of them went through an iteration of this conversation at least once a week. “Hmmm...no. Family secrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, spoilsports.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always try Kaz,” Wyaln suggested. All five of their heads swiveled towards the boy now limping towards them with an annoyed expression. She suddenly remembered that Wylan, through some bad timing and missed conversations, was the only one who didn’t know what Kaz was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina scowled, probably remembering the Incident. “His blood is no fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years ago, Nina had stumbled upon a bit of Kaz’s blood smeared on a discarded shirt. It had been just enough for her to use, even though Inej had warned against it. But Nina had been curious, and Jesper was egging her on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be fun to finally find out what he is?” Nina asked, waggling eyebrows. Some said he was Fae, but Inej had seen him lie too much for that to be true. Others claimed he was a demon straight from the depths of Hell, and while there hadn’t been any accounts of demons actually existing, anything was possible in Kes Tarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty kruge he’s a vampire,” Jesper called from the bar where he was polishing glasses. The club was closed for the night, Kaz had left an hour earlier with an order for them to close up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inej swiveled on her chair. “A vampire? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jesper said as he started ticking off fingers. “Pale. Bloodsucker, metaphorically. Dresses in the last century’s fashion. And when’s the last time you saw him in the sun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very true,” Nina mused. “Any guesses from you, Inej dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inej swung her legs back and forth, thinking. Kaz never showed off any supernatural abilities, but that was precisely why everyone was wary of him. “I think… sorcerer,” she said finally. “Not that I’m condoning this, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you aren’t.” But Inej can’t help watching as Nina ran a finger over the bloodstain, closed her eyes, and inhaled. The bloodstain vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club was deathly silent except for the clink of the glasses Jesper was reshelving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he prompted. “Have you suddenly gained the ability to portal into Hell? See emotions? Read minds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina frowned and dropped the shirt back onto the table. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can you do then?” Inej asked. She watched Nina carefully, trying to determine if there was anything different about her. When blood witches used the blood of another being, they were able to utilize their abilities for a brief amount of time, usually proportional to exactly how much blood they’d taken in. When Nina used the blood of a siren, as she did when she sang for the club, her skin usually took on an almost luminescent sheen. But now, she looked the same as always. Just Nina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be damned.” Nina pointed to a chair as if expecting it to explode, but it just sat there. “I don’t think I can do a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inej tilted her head in confusion. “You mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina brushed a hand against the pendant at her throat, the one Inej knew contained some of Nina’s own blood so she could “reset” her abilities. With exceptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reset,” Nina said, her voice annoyed. “He’s human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glass slipped through Jesper’s fingers and shattered on the floor. Without sparing it a second glance, he snapped his fingers and it re-pieced itself together on the counter. “Bullshit,” he swore. “Try telling a lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate waffles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two bickered with Jesper trying to prove Kaz wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> human, Inej quietly reflected. It would make sense, she supposed. It was smart to have people constantly overestimating him, making them sloppy. It was easy enough to use clever sleight of hand to make people believe he was something more. She’d always suspected the truth, but now there was indisputable proof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with this information?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina shrugged, face thoughtful. “Not sure yet. I’m not going to sell him out, of course, but I’m sure I’ll be able to hold it against him when the time is right. Maybe get a pay raise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper snorted. “Get me a raise too. Tuition isn’t cheap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And indeed, a few months later, Nina had found a good occasion to bring it up again. She’d marched into Kaz’s office, Inej already there feeding the crows outside the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Matthias Helvar out of prison,” she demanded. “Get it done or I’m telling everybody I can find from here to hell what you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz didn’t even look up from the forms he was signing. “I’m surprised it took you this long to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Inej wisely decided to stay out of it and continue feeding the birds. Nina put her hands on her hips. “Do you think I won’t do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have no doubt you will.” Kaz pushed his papers aside and pulled out a ledger. “It was already done last week, inclement weather has been keeping Helvar from reaching Kes Tarm. You’re not a very hard person to read, Nina dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina blinked, the fight going out of her. “Jesper and I want a raise. Give Inej one too while you’re at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really pushing it, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Nina left with an air of triumph about her, Inej finally spoke. “You let her find that shirt, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz’s silence was as good a confirmation as any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His unspoken trust in their crew was what made Inej speak up. If Wylan was to join them for this mission, it would be best if he knew the limits of Kaz’s abilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaz is human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylan’s face blanched. “Kaz is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human,” his rasping voice supplied. He limped over to the head of the table. “But I can kill just as easily as the rest of you, so don’t get any ideas, Van Eck. Sit down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy sat. Kaz cleared his throat. “We’re taking a new job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group immediately erupted with protests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time we did a job together, Matty boy there went wolf and almost killed us all,” Jesper accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, your portal let us out over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nina said with a scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shallow lake,” Wylan supplied helpfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t swim,” Matthias grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Kaz growled. “The Fae prince wants us to find the child of prophecy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is such </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a story-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz pounded his fist on the table. “Thirty million kruge. I don’t care if it’s a tall tale, we’ll humor this prince and go search for the child. One way or another, we’ll get paid. Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a grumbled assent from everyone. Even split six ways, thirty million kruge was more money than any of them had ever had. They’d be foolish to miss out on a payday this large. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Inej asked. She had no doubt Kaz had already planned out the next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have until the solstice in two weeks, because apparently, that’s when the world will supposedly end if the child goes ‘bad’. Whatever that means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the child is supposedly a product of the union between the Seelie and Unseelie courts,” Wylan interjected. His fingers drummed the table nervously. “When they’re of age, they can be a force of either great good or great evil. It’s the potential that scares people. Fae, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s just cheery,” Kaz said dryly. “And irrelevant. I just want to get paid. Inej, you’re coming with me and Lantsov the next day to visit a witch. Nina, there are some Fae records at the library that might help us figure out what happened to the child after they were born. Take Wylan with you in case there’s some magical shit you can’t take care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Jesper and Matthias. “I want you two at the club in case something happens. If word gets around about our job, no doubt some of the other gangs are going to want in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesper and Matthias exchanged a look. For as much as they liked to bicker, Inej knew they were lethal when working together. The Crow Club would almost be too well-defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the prince going to do with the child if we find them?” Wylan asked. If possible, Kaz’s face grew even more displeased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know. Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz let them go after that. Wylan stayed behind to run inventory and numbers. Jesper headed off to his morning classes at the university. Matthias took Nina back to her place near the docks. And Inej followed Kaz back to the Slat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed in the shadows, letting the edges of her form blur. It was always hardest for her to stay corporeal after a long night at the club. The streets were starting to open up, Unsighteds going about their business, blissfully unaware of the creatures that had prowled the streets a few hours earlier. Inej almost envied them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nearly at the Slat when Inej finally spoke. “You’re doing the right thing, Kaz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips twisted, the rising sun softening the harsh lines of his face. “Don’t insult me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They certainly made an odd trio– Kaz in his gray suit and crow-headed cane, Inej half-merged with the shadows, and Nikolai Lantsov the Fae prince with a string of berries around his neck. The latter of them was leading them through the streets of Kes Tarm, whistling like it was a stroll through the park. Kaz fixed a glare at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this witch you’re taking us to?” he demanded. It was late afternoon, and the bright sunlight was beginning to hurt his eyes. They’d been walking for nearly half an hour now because Nikolai had refused to take Kaz’s car, calling it a “death trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in good time, Brekker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure any time with you counts as ‘good’,” Kaz shot back. Thirty minutes in the prince’s company was enough to drive a man to drink. Or kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inej shushed them as she reappeared at his side. This close to the university meant crowded streets, making it difficult for her to keep to the dark that clung desperately to the aged brick. Kaz felt a bit of relief at her solid presence beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The area around the university was old, far older than most other things in Kes Tarm. There was useful and there was unuseful. The latter tended to be taken down and replaced without much protest, especially in the wealthier areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the tales told of Kes Tarm’s origins, the beginning usually involved a coven of witches. Hunted by the ferociously devout in Britain, they fled to the New World hoping for some peace. The city began to form itself around the university that the witches crafted by hand and magic. Deep spells wove into the very earth of Kes Tarm, protecting her magical population from discovery and harm by the Unsighted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that they could do much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kaz conceded. When several hundred pounds of werewolf came at your throat, all you had was a prayer to a deity that may not exist or care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several covens still dotted the city, though the power had been taken by the Seelie Court long ago. Kaz never dealt with them if he could help it. Insular groups, the witches tended not to care for the worries and problems of outsiders. So his mind began to whirl with questions and ideas when Lantsov took them down an alley to knock on a rather unassuming and drab door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A skinny, redheaded man opened the door cautiously. At his feet sat a cat glaring at them for the intrusion. A sorcerer and familiar, perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to see Genya,” Lantsov said. “We have an appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From within the dark house a dim, “Let them in,” was heard. The man turned and walked toward the call, leaving them to decide whether or not to follow. Kaz took note of the cramped hallways and closed doors as their trio trooped behind the strange man. It was almost oppressively dark and foreboding. Instinctively, Kaz reached down to touch the fey-mined dagger hidden under his coat. The purity of the platinum would do a world of damage to almost any being there. Except for, perhaps, the hissing cat in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallway led to a solid wood-paneled wall. Without so much as a “by your leave”, the man pushed Lantsov </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wood. Inej crouched into a defensive position as he turned towards them. Kaz slipped a hand into his coat and gripped his knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! Nothing to worry about,” came Lantsov’s voice from somewhere beyond the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz still didn’t trust it; casters of all sorts were known to mimic the voices of others. “Prove it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We walked here instead of taking your car because that decrepit monstrosity should be taken out to pasture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shared a look with Inej. She seemed to sigh in resignation before carefully offering the man her arm. She, at least, was taken through the wall much more gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Kaz,” said Inej. “Bit like moving through a waterfall, but it’s over soon enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at the man, who looked bored at best. “Try anything, and you won’t cast another spell in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I get that threat every Tuesday.” He seized Kaz’s arm, his grip unusually strong. “In you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved Kaz through unceremoniously and he shuddered as a wave of cold passed through his body. Then he straightened up and blinked. The next room was the complete opposite of the house they’d been led through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light flooded the large atrium from skylights, small bits of embedded stained glass sending flashes of color dancing on the floor. The five walls were flanked with columns large enough for someone to hide behind, giving the impression that they were surrounded. Kaz didn’t like that one bit. In the center of the room, a woman with hair the color of flames sat cross-legged before a wooden bowl of water. Her face was horrifically scarred, but that didn’t dim her smile as she greeted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning. Prince. Wraith. Brekker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Inej stiffened. Not many people knew of what she was, and those who did usually meant her harm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chucked her tongue in disapproval. “I thought you’d bring politer guests, Nikolai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince took a seat on one of the cushions arranged in a semi-circle in front of the sorceress. Kaz and Inej remained standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, my lovely Genya. Kaz and Inej, meet Genya Safin, blood witch and High Sorceress of the Red Coven. Genya, meet Kaz Brekker, owner of the Crow Club, and Inej Ghafa, his best spy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure,” the witch said, though the tightness around her eyes suggested otherwise. Kaz gave her a nasty smile. He never liked blood witches much. Even Nina was on thin ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand you need my help finding someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lantsov said with a serious nod. “The child of prophecy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room turned silent enough to hear a pin drop. Genya scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a joke?” Kaz certainly thought it was, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you Genya, I’m serious. Look,” the prince said as he fumbled with something in his pocket and drew out a stoppered vial. “I brought you a bit of blood from one of the best seers in the Fae courts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took it and held it up to the light. “What makes you think I can do any more than your seer already has?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz had to admit he felt the same way. At best, this felt like a wild goose chase. At worst, it was some Fae scheme he’d fallen for like some stupid pigeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try it, Genya. Then we’ll be out of your hair.” The prince sat back and looked at her expectantly, the expression of someone who was used to getting what he wanted. Inej was watching the witch with pursed lips, her eyes not betraying any emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch uncapped the vial and closed her eyes. A dark red haze flowed out to engulf her before disappearing like mist. Though Genya opened her eyes, it was clear she was not the same person as before. The color of her irises and pupils were gone–an eerie white left behind. She gazed through them, seeing off to places and visions beyond their grasp. After a moment, Genya shook herself and her eyes returned to the amber they were before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” demanded Kaz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn blood witches</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t See anything. It’s as if they don’t exist. The only explanation I can think of is someone has placed a powerful block on them, likely another blood witch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any hope Kaz could have felt dimmed at her words. “So this was useless. A complete waste of our time.” Time that was steadily running out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not useless,” said Inej, ever the optimist. “We know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows where and who they are, as that kind of spellwork would be personal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lantsov bowed to Genya. “Thank you for trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll collect on the favor eventually, Your Highness.” Kaz didn’t like the way she said that with a calculating look. Magical folk were notoriously difficult when it came to favors, both in giving them out and collecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz and Inej moved to follow the prince back through the strange hidden door, but Genya called out for them to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was something,” she said hesitantly. “I saw the face of someone when I searched, but they aren’t the child you seek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Kaz demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zoya Nazyalensky. She’s a witch. An elementalist. But-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Genya,” Lantsov interrupted. “I know where to find her.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, Kaz was following the prince of the Fae through Kes Tarm to find an unknown witch. He hoped he wouldn’t make a habit of it. Inej had peeled off after leaving the witch’s building to go monitor the Crow Club at his request, but Kaz was starting to regret it. There was something off-putting about Lantsov’s demeanor that he couldn’t quite place, but it was a familiar sensation that’d taught him to keep a weapon close. The Fae were never to be trusted, despite their inability to lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does your father think about this quest?” he asked, not really caring for the answer. The High King was a bastard and Kaz was perfectly fine operating under his radar until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uneasiness magnified when Lantsov gave a fake laugh. “He wants it to succeed to save his own skin, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kaz echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Lantsov led them through the university gates, the crowds on the street thinning out as they entered the pristine campus. Kes Tarm University was one of the most prestigious institutions in the country, but it attracted mostly humans as magic folk tended to educate their own. Of course, Lantsov had bucked tradition and decided to enroll nearly two years ago. Though if Kaz’s reports had any merit to them, the prince spent far more time playing hooky than actually attending classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for you to visit a girlfriend,” he snapped, irritation rising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Brekker. Haven’t you heard good things come to those who wait?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz’s leg ached from all the walking they had done so far. This is why he owned a car and it wasn’t a piece of junk like the snotty prince claimed. It was a perfectly reasonable Fiat 529. And it was going to waste if he had to continue abiding by Lantsov’s ridiculous whims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lantsov strolled through the doors of an imposing brick building that exuded the sense of stuck-up academia Kaz expected from the university. The marble hallways were unusually devoid of students despite it being late afternoon, the time at which one would expect students to be rushing out of class towards their cushy manor homes. The only sounds were the scuffs of Lantsov’s careless footsteps and the sharp clack of Kaz’s cane against the stone floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” he asked. He couldn’t help but feel as if he were walking into a trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Library. It’s almost exam week, so everyone is studying,” Lantsov supplied helpfully for once. Kaz narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I don’t need to study to pass.” They started ascending a rather steep flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you bribe the professors.” He ignored the throb of pain in his leg as they finally finished with the stairs. They were now in a carpeted area, a set of heavy wooden doors in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THE LANTSOV LIBRARY</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rather difficult to fail your student whose name appears on half the buildings,” Lantsov mused, pulling open a door. He gestured for Kaz to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library was indeed full of bustling students, many of whom looked close to falling asleep in their books. Kaz glanced around to find what exits and corners he could see. He could almost feel Inej behind him doing the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s scum like you doing in this kind of place?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, came into his mind unbidden. Kaz pushed the thought away as Nikolai stopped at a table where a striking dark-haired girl was leafing through a thick textbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nazyalensky,” greeted the prince. She glanced up from her book before her eyes flicked to the page again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lantsov. What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inej cleared her throat. “We need your help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large blue eyes peered at the Wraith from under her fringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re friends,” Lantsov cut in smoothly. “Of the magical sort. Genya pointed us your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genya Safin? I’ve told her already, I’m not joining her little witch club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two bickered, Kaz studied the girl, not caring if he caught her looking. She was close to the Prince’s age but had no outward signs that indicated she was anything more than human. But witches did always tend to blend in better than other magical folk. What perturbed him was he had no idea who she was- and he made it his business to keep tabs on anyone worth his time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another student- male, tall, with too-long hair that curled over his ears and nearly brushed the collar of his jacket- approached them and stood at Nazyalensky’s shoulder. He peered at Kaz and Inej curiously, though a spark of recognition lit up his eyes when he looked at Lantsov. Fae? Thank the saints, he’d be obligated to help Lantsov if that was the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright here, Zoya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I was just telling them to leave,” she ground out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lantsov practically beamed. “Dominik! My excellent friend. Help me persuade Zoya here to cooperate with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoya turned to look up at Dominik, her lips twisted into a frown. “You know them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaz knew guilt when he saw it. The other boy turned his eyes towards the floor. “No. Never seen them before in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikolai opened his mouth to interject, but Kaz rapped his shin with his cane. They’d wasted enough time here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he barked, his mind already spinning with possible leads. If Lantsov’s methods were all dead ends, then he had plenty of his own resources to fall back on. Dirtyhands would always see his work done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>